Soil retention, protection of natural and artificial structures and increased land use are only a few reasons that motivate the use of landscape structures. For example, soil is often preserved on a hillside by maintaining the foliage across that plane. Root systems from trees, shrubs, grass and other naturally occurring plant life work to hold the soil in place against the forces of wind and water. When reliance on natural mechanisms is not possible or practical, an artificial mechanism such as a retaining wall can be utilized. Retaining walls can be made from individual blocks and constructed in courses. Examples of blocks and walls constructed using these blocks can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,472; U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,784; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,318, each of these patents being incorporated herein by reference. Blocks can be arranged into walls and be finished with cap blocks along the top edge of the wall. The cap blocks give a finished appearance to the wall.
Such blocks can also be used in a variety of landscaping applications. These landscaping types of applications utilize blocks in a variety of ways to enhance the appearance of the landscape.
When arranging blocks, including cap blocks, adjacent to each other, it is often desirable to simulate the appearance of natural rock or stone or other attractive appearances. One problem with simulating such appearances is the joint between two adjacent blocks. If the observer's eye is drawn to the joint, the wall can have an appearance of several blocks arranged next to each other, rather than the appearance of one continuous wall. Therefore, there is a need for blocks, such as retaining wall blocks and cap blocks, which have a structure that allow for a seamless appearance when arranged next to each other.